


Going back to school

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Back to School, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Team as Family, after the army, back stateside, injuries, start of a new beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if scenario. Jack and Mac are discharged from the army.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Going back to school

‘So what are we supposed to do now?’

Jack looks up from his newspaper, ‘Recuperate. Mac, we were just honorably discharged from the army. You have all the time of the world to figure out what you want.’

‘I never expected to be discharged from the army.’

‘Kid, we were lucky we survived that IED. Look at me, I need time to heal from this Mac, I want to make sure I can use that wrist in the future. And I suggest you do the same.’

Mac nods but it is but it is clear to Jack the kid is lost. Dropping out of MIT to join the army, and here he is, discharged because he is no longer an asset. The kid should go back to MIT. With his brain, he could do great things but that is something for the future. First they need to take care of each other. Heal. He needs to make a call to his mom, they need family and comfort. The kid mentioned a passed away grandfather whose house he inherited but he never talks about family. His mom won´t mind, he is sure, but she will need to know what she is getting into.

* * *

_Six months later_

Jack helps Mac on his horse. He still uses a cane but his gait has improved dramatically. Jack is proud of the kid. He worked hard in PT and it paid off. Leading the horses out to the trail, they enjoy the ride. It will be their last one, as tonight they will fly to Boston. Mac finally agreed to re-admit to MIT, his veteran status also helped to be re-admitted. Jack accepted a job with DXS. They are a Californian based covert agency that operates under a Think Tank cover. However they have a base in Boston so Jack agreed to join them as long as he can stay close to his kid.

Everything worked out in the end, like he always knew it would.


End file.
